keverynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chume'taly Vocabulary
A’dlet '''– loose pants worn by the lions '''Akla – leg Akla’kedun – bracers for the lower legs Akla’tel – leg bands Alai – leopard woman’s Hui style shirt An – wrist An’tel – bracelet Arpali’maj – vest woven from several different colors of ribbon that can be made from complimenting colors or from different shades of a single color. It is a luxury item among the cheetahs. Atel’paloref – furred mantles made with the animal heads still attached to the hide Bal’rai – leopard man’s Hui style short vest Chi’chayia – a wooden instrument that resembles an upright xylophone made of hollowed out pieces of Duronga wood Daluren – layered veils worn by wealthy tiger women Duronga – a fur tree that grows only in the heart of the Chume’taly forest that is sacred to the Chume’taly Et’jul – leather Fe’zuun – baggy shirts worn by tigers Fejularr – a cloth used by the white panthers and the leopards Firr – ankle Firr’tel – anklet Fre ani – a greeting Gi’ri – loose pants worn by tigers Hak’me – a chain worn around the neck Hak’me’pel – chains worn around the neck decorated with feathers Hak’me’pelun – chains worn around the neck decorated with beads and feathers Hak’me’telun – chains worn around the neck decorated with beads Hak’menarr – a single chain with a small pendant Huun – sleeveless under tunics worn by snow leopards Ijjihad’menarr – complex layered chains with many pendants and ornaments that are worn by wealthy tiger males Ja’neal – hooded coats worn by snow leopards Jaken-luren – a single veil worn by tiger dancers Jalfa-luren – a bridal veil that consists of three layers, each one longer than the one above it Jek – ear Jeken – Earrings Jeken’pel – earrings worn by panthers made with feathers Jeken’pelun – earrings worn by panthers made with beads and feathers Jeken’telun – earrings worn by panthers made with beads Jeleen – leopard shirt that resembles a Han style woman’s shirt Jelon – leopard shirt that resembles a Han style men’s shirt Jelupp – pendant Ka’daluren – layered veils worn by wealthy tiger women that cover the whole face Ka’pol – leopard shirt that resembles a Gin style shirt Kedun – sheath, bracer Kel – shorts Ko’vaan – thick leather leggings with lace up sides that hug they legs worn by snow leopards Ko’vaan’lok – thick leather leggings with lace up sides that hug they legs worn by snow leopards that have fur on the cuffs Leit – gloves Minal – crop tops Mnalit – long vests worn by tigers Nari – hip wraps worn by the lions Rei’shuun – fur hats worn by snow leopards Se’daluren – layered veils worn by wealthy tiger women that cover the lower part of the face So’tam – vests worn by lions T’lunak – loin cloths worn by both the lions and cheetahs Tel – band Telun’me - chains worn around the neck made entirely of beads on a string Tluf – lion tail Tlufen – rings worn on a lion’s tail just beneath the tuft, generally only sported by wealthy women Un’jel – ribbon Veon – arm Veon’kedun – arm bracers Veon’tel – arm bands Verr’tuk – loose pants, ankle length, worn by leopards Vrot’pel – a style sported by the white panthers that consists of wrapping strands of cloth (fejularr), leather (et’jul), or ribbon (un’jel) in a crisscross fashion around the tops of their feet Yal’tuk – loose pants bound just above the knee, worn by leopards Zorel – leopard woman’s Hui style long vest Category:Species Category:Languages